Transformers: Exiles
Transformers: Exiles is a fantasy-adventure novel by Alexander C. Irvine. Transformers: Exiles is the sequel to Transformers: Exodus, and existing in the same continuity as Transformers: Prime and Transformers: War for Cybertron. Synopsis After leaving Cybertron in the Ark, Optimus Prime and his Autobot crew visit the other planets their fellow Cybertronians have colonized - Velocitron and Junkion. The Autobots escape through the exploding Spacebridge towards another part of space, not aware that Starscream followed in an attempt to spy on their plans. Characters Autobots *'Prime': Leaders of Cybertron. **'Thirteen Primes': The original Primes who preceded Sentinel and Optimus Prime. ***'Alpha Trion': The Chronicler, and Optimus Prime's mentor who remains on Cybertron to chronicle what the remaining Autobots on Cybertron are doing for their planet. Aside from being the archivest, Alpha Trion also serves as strategist for the Autobots. ***'Vector Prime': Guardian of Time and Space who retreated to a pocket dimension he created for himself when Liege Maximo betrayed the Thirteen. ***'Solus Prime': The Weaponsmith, and archetype of all female Transformers. Killed by Megatronus Prime the Fallen for the Requiem Blaster. ***'Nexus Prime': The Wizard of Forms, and archetype of combiner Transformers. Split into five Transformers, each guarding a fragment of the Cyber Caliber and perhaps even Prima's Star Saber. ****'Mainspring': One of the Velocitronians who came along with Optimus Prime's Autobots, and Blurr's crew chief. According to Blurr, Mainspring is obsessed with who's the fastest and who's the biggest, and likes to measure everything. ****'Clocker': A Velocitronian version of Bumblebee, according to Optimus Prime. A local scout on his planet, he accompanies the Autobots on the Ark. ****'Chaindrive': A Cybertronian sent by Alpha Trion to help Optimus Prime. ****'Pinion': A Junkion scrap trader who never felt entirely at home, but does his best to work hard and fit in. ****'Cannonspring': A Junkion awakened in time to merge with others into Nexus Prime. **'Optimus Prime': Newly appointed commander of the Autobots, once known as Orion Pax. Captain of the Ark. Guided by Matrix of Leadership, Optimus finds various artifacts of the Primes. *'Jazz': Optimus Prime's old friend from before the Autobot-Decepticon War. Jazz noted that there was a "Team Velocitron" when he used to go to the races on Hydrax. *'Prowl': An experienced militia and police officer, Prowl is also among the fastest of Cybertronians and a loyal Autobot. *'Ironhide': One of Optimus Prime's oldest and closest friends, Ironhide is a battle hardened veteran and one of the toughest Autobots. *'Ratchet': Medic of the Autobots. *'Sideswipe': A smart-aleck who tends to cheese off his comrades, Sideswipe can get very competitive. Serves as pilot of the Ark. *'Bumblebee': Young scout who communicates through beeps and buzzes. *'Perceptor': A dedicated, literal-minded astronomer and physicist aboard the Ark. *'Bulkhead': Once a member of the Wreckers, Bulkhead was one of the last Autobots to get on the Ark. *'Wreckers': Autobot commando team left on Cybertron to fight the remaining Decepticons. **'Ultra Magnus': Commander of the Wreckers. **'Springer': Flight-worthy member of the Wreckers. **'Wheeljack': Bulkhead's best friend among the Wreckers, Wheeljack true loyalty is to science. He would later appear in Transformers: Prime. *'Silverbolt': Only member the Aerialbots who appears in this novel, Silverbolt does a flyover near the end of Speedia. Decepticons *'Megatron': Leader of the Decepticons. *'Shockwave': Megatron's mad scientist and second-in-command, left in charge of Cybertron. *'Seekers': Air-worthy Cybertronians who joined the Decepticons. **'Starscream': Air Commander of the Seekers, who seeks to overthrow Megatron.Keeps the powers of his spark secret. **'Skywarp': Not the brightest of the Decepticons and constantly requires supervision. **'Thundercracker': More leveled headed than his partner, Skywarp. **'Slipstream': Female member of the Seekers who doesn't respect Starscream as a leader. *'Soundwave': One of Megatron's most loyal servants. *'Makeshift': A Shifter who pretended to be the steady junior officer Autobot Hound. Makeshift later appears in Transformers: Prime where he pretends to be Wheeljack. Has an enmity with Axer. Also known as 777, he was a bounty hunter in the slag swamps between Hydrax Plateau and Kaon. *'Lugnut': One of the Decepticons on board the Nemesis, Lugnut, is one of Megatron's elite warriors. Fights during the battle on Junkion. Velocitronians Inhabitants of the planet Velocitron. Its entire society has evolved around the concept of speed. The planet's largest city is Delta. On Velocitron, the Seekers have been considered as just stories. *'Override': Current leader of Velocitron. A female Transformer, Override was once the fastest being on her planet. Transforms into a red and white racer. *'Ransack': One of the leaders of Velocitron, Ransack is a red and sleek bot who desires to beat Override so he can rule solo. When Megatron arrives on Velocitron, Ransack pledges alliengance to him. Has four companions that most likely serve as bodyguards. *'Blurr': Among the fastest of the fast on Velocitron, Blurr is a celebrity among his peers. Humble and good-natured, he is always ready to help out. Champion of this year's Speedia. *'Hightail': A Velocitronian who won a Speedia long ago, Hightail became one of three envoys for Ransack. *'Backfire': A Velocitronian who dreamt of going faster than any other on his world, and even knew Blurr years back. *'Armco': Took part in a meeting with Makeshift/777 along with Hightail and Backfire. Wanted the Autobots to leave their planet so they could figure out their problems on their own. *'Syncol' *'Blueshift': Theoretical scientist. Junkions Inhabitants of the planet Junkion, they are descendants of Cybertronians who developed along their own lines after the fall of the galaxy-spanning space bridge network. *'Wreck-Gar': Leader of the Junkions. Turns into a mobile trash compactor. *'Shearbolt': A Junkion that was killed before the Autobots landed by the Decepticon Shifter Makeshift. *'Detritus': Wreck-Gar considers this stalwart, stoic Junkion to be one of his closest friends and associates. Detritus transforms into a trash hauler. Later attempts to dissuage Thundertron from enslaving the Junkions. *'Arclight': A Junkion who was decapitated by two Star Seekers as a show of force. Star Seekers The Star Seekers are a crew of space pirates who hunt down any and all Cybertronians they can find. They operate from their spaceship, the Tidal Wave. *'Thundertron': Leader of the Star Seekers, Thundertron has a hatred of Cybertronians. *'Brimstone' *'Cannonball' *'Sandstorm': Pilots the pirate ship Tidal Wave. *'Axer': Formally a Decepticon under Megatron's command, he has a greviance against Makeshift after abandoning him on Junkion, causing him to join up with Thundertron and the Star Seekers. Category:2011 novels Category:2010s fantasy novels Category:American adventure novels Category:American fantasy novels Category:American science fiction novels Category:Children's fantasy novels Category:Science fiction books Category:Transformers (franchise)